guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Costume Brawl (2007)
Don't delete it! Its gunna be a new halloween mini-game! We are going to need it anyways!!!1111oneonetwo-Kalle Damos I don't know how to make a chart but here's info from site. Assassin=(male)Anton or (female)Nika Dervish=(male)Kahmu or (female)Melonni Elementalist=(male) Argo or (female)Cynn Mesmer=(male) Erys Vasburg or (female)Seaguard Hala Monk=(male) Mhenlo or (female)Tahlkora Necromancer=(male) Olias or (female) Livia Paragon= (male)Morghan or (female) Hayda Ranger=(male) Aidan or (female) Zho Ritualist=(male) Razah or (female)Xandra Warrior=(male) Lukas or (female) Devona Thanks in advance to whoever makes the chart Thoughtful 02:23, 24 October 2007 (UTC) :Added the data, but couldn't make the chart Hans Maulwurf 06:35, 24 October 2007 (UTC) :LUKAS? WTF IS THIS ASSHATTERY?!?! I'M GOING TO BE THAT TWAT? --Blue.rellik 06:38, 24 October 2007 (UTC) :omg i get to be Cynn!! --Alreajk ::LOL, yes you 2 can chase after Mhenlo I wonder if the "Spawned" weapon is deleted once you leave the Costume Brawl??? :::Thank goodness that I hate warriors...I would love to pwn smug arrogant prideful mile-high-ego left-handed warriors, kurzick or not. Flechette 07:29, 24 October 2007 (UTC) ::::Ehhhh shut-upu ur face-ey --Blue.rellik 07:41, 24 October 2007 (UTC) I'm sorry ANet, the correct answer for male warrios was Prince rurik-Kalle Damos :Anet vs. Kalle: 0-1 !! 14:12, 24 October 2007 (UTC) :: Yes Please!!!!! Make that 0-2 because that suggestion is Awesome. Who cares about Lukas? I mean, Cantha doesnt even get redecorated :p. (Maybe it'll change? I would love to see a halloween HzH haunted house.) If we're gonna be a male warrior, let us be Rurik or Killroy, or even Koss because thats cooler than Lukas. :::All heroes and henchmen. So I'd root for Koss. Otherwise... My picks: Sin:Shiro and Vizu, Rit: Togo and Xandra, Para: Kormir and General Morghan, Derv: Varesh and ... (nfc), Warrior: Rurik and Devona, Ele: Cynn and Zhedd, Ranger: Aiden and Zho (dead on), Necro: Eve and Lich, Monk: Menhlo and Pre-searing Lina (because lawl), Mesmer: Gwen and Lo Sha (Dunham is cuter but Lo Sha doesn't suck)—[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 19:31, 24 October 2007 (UTC) So do you think it will be 1 skill set per prof, or 1 per prof+gender? Lord Belar 22:24, 24 October 2007 (UTC) : Bah, they should replace Tahlkora with Jamei so we can have a 3 way battle with Mhenlo and Cynn ^^. Also, replace the female mesmer with Gwen but make her a Me/E and load her up with fire spells :D ---- ''SavageX'' 22:26, 24 October 2007 (UTC) Well, since it's gonna be a BRAWL... I think there will be some brawling skills like in dwarven boxing. Plus (I hope!!!) some prof-specific skills. Arr. ALWAYS forget to sign >.< fR0z3n.S0u1 06:32, 25 October 2007 (UTC) :Maybe it's just me, but I can't see Tahlkora taking out a pair of brass knuckles and pounding away at Kahmu's face. I think what'll happen is we get a set of normal but set skills for each character, maybe similar to what these same charcters got as skill-sets in the Norn Fighting Tournament. --[[User:Marin Bloodbane|''Marin]][[User talk:Marin Bloodbane|Bloodbane]] 10:37, 25 October 2007 (UTC) i was thinking that the character we use gets the default skills set for that type of henchmen i dunno though.maybe im wrong (Bog 13:51, 25 October 2007 (UTC)) Koss > Lukas, and SEAGUARD HALA? Forgot about Gwen, didn't we? Why doesn't she get to be played as! =( 99.237.74.130 03:14, 26 October 2007 (UTC) :Probably because we'll get to play as her in the Bonus Mission Pack --71.98.100.170 12:05, 26 October 2007 (UTC) where is bobby? u know ive been reading about this halloween thing all week and this is my first year to guild wars so ive never been part of anything gw festivel like and i dont have nf or proph so all i can look forward to is the cosrume brawl and i cant find freakin bobby!if any of u no where he is plz tell me! :There'll probably be an update when he is added into the game for the event. They put up the decorations early, so expect Bobby to appear soon. Snagretpudding 18:57, 26 October 2007 (UTC) :Bobby has appeared in LA, Kamadan, and the Great Temple of Balthazar. Skillbars Here is Argo. -- Gemini 26 October 2007 :same as Cynn. It goes per profession :) -- -- (s)talkpage 20:18, 26 October 2007 (UTC) Warrior - Its actually nice :) Asmodeus 20:23, 26 October 2007 (UTC) :No actually sucks. Eviscerate'd be better. --87.1.173.175 17:59, 27 October 2007 (UTC) Monk - 14 smite 9 heal 11 divine. Tis quite awesome. --BlueNovember 20:40, 26 October 2007 (UTC) :I lol'd when I saw healing breeze, then I looked at the rest of the bar.Kudoz2u 01:45, 27 October 2007 (UTC) Ranger - Assassin - :This needs an article of its own imo. --Sekkira 20:38, 26 October 2007 (GMT) Mesmer ::It isn't that good but I can say its useful in alot of situations they can completely own the other casters, they are the only ones with E-denial and they can(not very well) punish attacking with empathy but with no self defence(skills or hexes) or speed boost their very vulnerable to the rangers,warriors and dervishes.(Marsc 23:49, 26 October 2007 (UTC)) Necromancer - Paragon - Ritualist - Dervish - Thank You so much for puting up the skill bars! I was going to do it, but thank God I don't have to now!--Wakleon 01:28, 27 October 2007 (UTC) Anyone else notice that all the skill bars have their elites at the front, EXCEPT monk? -Kalle Damos Healing breeze is lyk l337 skill Weapons Pyrewood Staff (Two-handed) *Fire Dmg: 11-22 (Requires 12 Fire Magic) *Halves skill recharge of spells (Chance: 20%) *Halves casting time of spells (Chance: 10%) *Damage +20% (Customized) That's the one for Argo/Cynn (Elementalist) -- Gemini 27 October 2007 Disappointed I have to express my uttermost disappointment over this minigame, for several reasons listed: *'Losing:' You lose, you walk away empty handed. ''This sucks big time since you are spending time and getting nothing out of it if you lose, except for the supposedly "fun time". *'Layout': Team up with 4 other random players. It´s nothing more then Random Arena, and hey, we got that already! *'The Prize': The prize is 1 Trick-Or-Treat Bag and 7 Gamer Points. You can farm the bags at 10 times the speed it takes for you to get 1 from a brawling game. As for the 7 gamer points you´d have to play, AND win! 143 times to even get the first rank Skillz. *'Skills': You´re using the skills used by the representative henchmen of your proffession. Erhm, okey!? Nothing new here. Same skills as always only slightly worse then your normal layout would look like in the arena. *'Reliance': You play with 4 other random players. So the only prize worth winning is really 7 gamer points...and you have to rely on 4 other people to get those points!!?! Feel free to add more or bust my balls, whatever helps you sleep at night... This is just my oppinion! --Soulflame 22:36, 26 October 2007 (UTC) :Its spelled prize, you only have to rely on 3 other people, and finally, its a game.-- igathrashTalk^ 22:41, 26 October 2007 (UTC) ::Yeah like my bad grammar was the point of all this.´"It´s a game" is a bad excuse of having no oppinion... --Soulflame 23:09, 26 October 2007 (UTC) :::Thanks ArenaNet for another boring, crappy thing NOT to participate in!! Nerthing 23:13, 26 October 2007 (UTC) ::::/agree-- (Talk) ( ) 01:53, 27 October 2007 (UTC) I lol'd at the word "loosing."--4.242.42.131 23:19, 26 October 2007 (UTC) Made some corrections in my spelling for all you smartasses out there... --Soulflame 23:52, 26 October 2007 (UTC) :*'Losing': You expect a treat for sucking? You want a prize?...Win it. :*'Layout': Just like all other event arenas... Snowballs, random arena... etc. Are you saying they were all rubbish? :*'The Prize': Apart from treat bag and Balthazar Faction (which you didn't mention). Gamer points are something you get only in special events. A hard-to-get title is a worthy title for display, no? :*'Skills': Again, just like in past event arena. This is to give beginners a chance to participate in the game (because it might not be there anymore when they will become more experienced) :*'Reliance': This is what PvP is all about... rely on your teammates. Thank you to this unsigned post for this. You don't like what they do? Don't play. If anet let us take our own skill bars in there would be nothing but wikisins, BA rangers, spirt spamers, rit/sins, 55monks and necros, and heavy nukers. There would be no paragons, dervishes, necromancers, warriors, or mesmer at all! once again, don't like it, don't complain. -Kalle Damos Like in RA any team that gets lucky enough to recieve a monk or rit insta wins. First mini game ver by a-net that I realy don't like. Random arena with cute outfits and set skill bars, without glad points, fun or balth faction. My complaint would be how unbalanced it is for some professions. The Ele build is really weak on healing and not even that great on damage. I have yet to win a match with my Ele and have let to lose one with my Ritualist. The snowball fight of 2006 had a similar problem, though the 2005 one was much better because the unbalanced profession changes didn't exist yet (plus there were hardly any leechers). It's one thing to make builds that rely on others if you can form your own teams but since this is Random Arena it becomes unbalanced. Luckily, playing my Ritualist is fun but if all I had to play was my Ele then this would be a complete waste. I don't think we should be able to take out own skill bars in but I do think they should have spent more time making things balanced enough that every profession can participate and enjoy it. And because of that I don't see any problem in bashing ANet for making something that isn't fun because entertainment is what they are supposed to be good at. Argel 06:47, 27 October 2007 (UTC) :Eles are pwnage, if you're not the first one to get attacked. Searing Flames > Steam will shut down melee with no problem, and if left alone, a SF ele will quickly destroy other characters. The downside is how weak you are to attacks, but if you stay far enough behind, you stand a good chance. Look out for Assassins especially; if you can Steam them fast enough, they lose, but if they AoD right up to you and land a condition (not hard when they knock you down first), then you've got no chance of shutting them down. (Signet of Malice will remove Blind, and if they're in a bad mood, they'll pull of Burning before you can deal damage or gain energy with anything.) Don't forget that you can "spam" Aura of Restoration to gain some health, but you lose a lot of energy that way; just use AoR, Glyph of Lesser Energy, and cast Searing Flames for the health gain. You can outlast a few other opponents like that. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| '''J'ïörüjï Ð'''ērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt''^]] 10:41, 27 October 2007 (UTC) ::I have to agree with Argel - I was 1 for 4 with Ele and 26 for 26 with Rit before I decided to go to bed. An Ele has to be partied with a Ranger or another Ele to really be effective. The most effective classes from what I've seen are Assassin, Ritualist, Dervish, and Ranger. The Monk build is bad (but better than no healer), the Warrior build is lame (for here), the Ele MUST have either a ranger or another ele to be effective (if it had Rodgorts it'd be useful on its own, but it doesn't), and the Mesmer is only fair (it's possible, but hard to shut anyone down). Necro... don't make me laugh - I have not seen anyone play this build anywhere near effectively. The only class I have not played or faced was Paragon, but by the looks of it, it may be decent, as it seems to be similar to Rt with a mix of support and offense, so I'll reserve judgment until I play or face one. --Falseprophet 16:29, 27 October 2007 (UTC) Wow I've never been too fond of PvP but sometimes it can be so incredibly fun and silly. I <3 my Cynn. Just let loose and have fun like with all the other event games, GO CRAZY! Finally I have a reason to fix my necro heroes skills with some balth faction too for my necro is very rarely played... I'm lovin' it. -Random Anonymous :Like the Dragon Arena, I love it. Yes, you DO get Balthazar, and if you prefer to go out and kill monsters over and over for bags instead of playing an fun and interesting (my personal opinion) PVP game, then what difference does it make for you? What did you expect the losers to get? 2 ToT bags and 14 Gamer Points? If loser's got prizes, thee would be much more leechers. In fact, I'm loading up the Warrior skill bar (probably several more proffessions too) onto my PVE characters. Thank you Anet. I like it, just like DA. Urock 16:01, 27 October 2007 (UTC) ::that warrior skill bar is fair, at best - it lacks killing speed AND can be beaten in a toe-to-toe fight with a Ritualist, which is just not right. There are much better ones for both PvE and PvP (see PvXwiki). --Falseprophet 16:29, 27 October 2007 (UTC) :::Agreed...and gotta say, this is the first time in GW history i've actually dispised a holiday event. There is nothing to do with holloween here, except the prizes and the fact that you "Dress up" as a famous guild wars character (Many of which aren't even famous; Lukas?? Sea Guard Hala??? Why aren't rurik and gwen in here...). The thing I loved about holiday pvp matches was that it was a lightharted thing; Snowball matches took maybe 3 minutes tops, and it fun! You got an innovative skill bar with fun skills, and had a unique concept, and each bar was pretty much equal for every profession. Dragon Arenas: This was a cool spin off of the "dodgeball" game that many guilds played, me included, and I loved that the put this into the game. Now...costume brawl...You get a set of crappy normal game skills, with no "Halloween-y" concept in the least, just a spin off of hero battles without the heroes, unimaginative arenas, and not fun at all! Its an actual PvP arena, not a halloween mini-game...first time I've ever had to critisise a holiday minigame...now, I'm just waiting for snowball arenas--Warior kronos 17:10, 27 October 2007 (UTC) MAP What map does this take place on? :Has its own maps. Health, energy, and armor I know your health gets set to 600 and nothing, like +hp mods or runes, can change it. Same with energy, though I assume the amount you get is based on your profession. But what about armor? I assume it gets set to your professions default, otherwise it would be unfair to players without max armor. But what if you have any +armor insignia? --Macros 23:24, 26 October 2007 (UTC) :Don't think armour insignias have any affect either if radiant insignias hasn't increased my base energy. Also to mention for completeness, like the Dragon Arena no extra factions and points are given for consecutive wins of 5 or more and flawless victories. Reichi Aryon 03:44, 27 October 2007 (UTC) ::: -5 eng mods on weapons does not lower your energy too, good chance to show off my r8 collection =) ::::I'll check, but I believe my Zealous Daggers DID work... I might be wrong. Urock 15:55, 27 October 2007 (UTC) Derv bar Anyone else think that bar is complete bull, especially when you consider the other bars? It's immune to: the ele and the warrior, and largely the ranger, the sin and the paragon. That leaves Necro (who isn't gonna be faring very well either, can't even weaken the bastard), mesmer (with 1 anti-attacker skill, which blows ass with those high damage scythes), the rit (which is a pretty crappy channeling rit), and the monk..... oh god that monk bar is horrible. It's combining the worst ideas of a healer bar with a half-assed Smiter bar. I mean, come on... Divine Intervention.... and healing breeze.... --Gimmethegepgun 06:22, 27 October 2007 (UTC) :Seconded, dervish is imba and the monks a laugh 85.81.126.123 06:39, 27 October 2007 (UTC) ::'Sins have no problem with the Dervish. Skip Twisting Fangs, go right to the Knockdowns, and use AoD to stay out of range if need be. I activate Shadow Refuge the moment my chain finishes, and the Dervish just can't keep up damage-wise. The lack of condition removal when facing the dervish sucks, but hey, I can deal with a few downsides. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 10:33, 27 October 2007 (UTC) :::But theres still the problem with ele and warrior; I have no problem with one proffession having an advantage over another: thats the way the game works. But, the problem with this is it takes that idea to the extreme, 'COMPLETELY' shutting down those 2 professions. Both Warrior and Elementalist rely entirely on conditions for their builds to work, and there's no way to change that, though it works moderatly well on other professions. However, Warriors have no dmg output on dervishes and Elementalists no defenses. Just slap on Avatar of Melandru and bam go hunt down 2 professions with no challenge.--Warior kronos 17:16, 27 October 2007 (UTC) life stealing I saw a derv with a vamp weapon and i got life stolen big time. so either a bad exploit and kinda unfair. you choice J1j2j3 07:50, 27 October 2007 (UTC) :Look at the second skill on the ritualist bar --Blue.rellik 07:55, 27 October 2007 (UTC) ::...Also, you can use your own weapons in this game. plus or minus energy inscriptions have no effect, same with Fortitude mods, but Zealous, Vampiric, and so on all do their normal thing. So if it was normal life-stealing you were running into, then chances are the opponent just had a vampiric scythe equipped. If it was huge chunks of 40-ish health per lifesteal, then like Rellik pointed out, Ritualists have Nightmare Weapon. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 10:36, 27 October 2007 (UTC) Deaths in Costume Brawl Deaths in Costume Brawl counted towards the /deaths counter when this arena launched. This was fixed in a later update. -> so does this mean, I can participate with my Survivor-character also? Teknikaali :as of today, yes. I would, if I were you, try with a diffrent character first, just to be sure :) -- -- (s)talkpage 10:17, 27 October 2007 (UTC) Runes, Insignias and other Mods. Alright , we know that Attribute/Health/Energy Runes take no effect in the area , but what about the clarrity/Restoration etc. Runes? same goes for the insignias , Armor Mods on weapons/Offhands. - i've been wondering that for a bit now. --'Oremir '